Experiment Result: Cat-astrophic
by TimmyC
Summary: Hello? Is this working? Ok, long story short, I created a portal, accidentally fell through it and somehow ended up in the supposedly fictional Pokémon world. Now, if you're hearing this, please go to my house and pass a long rope through the portal. My address is… *static* - Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue

**A/N: In a nutshell, don't expect high-quality stories/chapters from me 'cause I'm not experienced in writing. Also, explanations of those (slightly odd - in my opinion) shipping names are very much appreciated (ex.: Colosseumshipping), reason being my curiosity killing me (remember that saying?)**

_Prologue_

Well… that attempt did not go very well…

Ah, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Dylan, an inventor, age 14. Now, I know what you're thinking: How does that add up? Well, for starters, I have an IQ of 141, and I'm in the 22nd century, which basically means more inventing is needed(mostly for finding new sources of energy, since even coal is depleted now), so they dropped the age limit in this field of science to recruit more people.

But, with me being me, I hardly have any inspiration for inventing. When I do, I get loads of money for it, but that only happened six times so far, which means I still live an average life(price inflation and stuff like that). In a poor attempt for more inspiration, I recently moved into a forest(or what's left of it anyway) away from my parents. Don't worry, I didn't harm the forest in the process.

While I was playing the remade version of Portal 2(and yes, Valve is still a troll), I decided to make a portal gun. Who knew that started a new chapter of my life…

Anyway, even with technology having a major breakthrough, not one person has decided to make a portal gun. Now that I think of it, there was one guy who said something similar. He made – what was it again? – oh yeah, a full-scale Latios. Surprisingly enough, only a few people followed in his(or her, I'm not sure) footsteps.

Back to the main topic. Before trying to make a portal gun, I first made a portal. You know, for research. Most people said it was a waste of time, considering there are teleporters already. I was the odd one out. People say I lack common sense. I completely agree and continue anyway. Of course, this invention was just for fun. I would imagine more people buying the teleporters due to the higher cost.

The difference between teleporting and portals? You can see through the portal, and portals consume more energy to maintain, considering they are rifts in space. To create a portal in the first place, you would also need something fast enough to break the time and space barriers(E=mc2 explains it). This was when the problems started. Breaking the time and space barriers also means moving at the speed of light. Around Mach 860421, if you will. And yes, I used the calculator. Deal with it.

Anyway, this was when the big event happened. When I finally found a way to create the speed needed without melting all the equipment, I quickly started my attempt to build my very own portal gun. Long story short, it exploded. And then everything went black…

**A/N: So, how was it? Good? Bad? Complete failure? Please leave a review so I can know your thoughts on this story. Flames will be ignored, as I do with bullies. Thank you for reading.**

**P.S. Who got the Latios reference?**


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome!

**A/N: Whoops, forgot the disclaimer. I don't own Pokémon. Or Portal. Or anything except for the plot and Dylan. There you go. I won't be repeating the disclaimer unless absolutely necessary('cause it's boring). **

**Shadowworlders: In case you didn't receive my PM, thanks for pointing out the error and reviewing my story.**

**Scyka: Thank you! Don't expect me to go on a schedule though.**

_Chapter 1: Welcome!_

After what seemed like an eternity – to Dylan, at least – he woke up with a start. Said start being a headache and something poking his left cheek. Dylan tried to open his eyes. Bad choice. His headache worsened. Dylan groaned.

'_You finally woke up, sleepyhead!'_ a soft voice said with a giggle. _That's weird. I don't remember anyone with a voice like that. Wait a sec-_ Dylan finally noticed that the voice wasn't coming from his surroundings, but rather, _in his head_.

Dylan shot up and opened his eyes again – which he slightly regretted due to his headache – to find a floating pink feline right in front of him. He tried his best to not freak out. Said attempt failed miserably.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! What the -" Whatever Dylan tried to say next was muffled as some mysterious force forced his mouth shut. Dylan stopped his attempt to talk further as his initial shock turned into curiosity. And, of course, even more shock.

'_OOWWWWWWW! My ears hurt!' _The pink feline instinctively covered its ears for protection. _The voice_ _is the cat's_ – Dylan mused – _but said voice is coming from my head. Telepathy perhaps? Wait, no one has invented the device yet! It was supposed to finished next year!_ Well, Dylan was… half correct.

'_Huh, you're smarter than you look.'_ The cat put its right paw on the bottom of its muzzle. Upon further inspection, Dylan didn't view it as a normal cat anymore. It had small forepaws, legs of a kangaroo's and blue eyes. Pink fur and ignorance of the laws of gravity further supported his view of the creature in front of him.

Dylan's headache finally resided as he asked: "Who are you?" It seemed like a stupid thing to ask a cat – normal cats wouldn't, couldn't and shouldn't answer. This creature, however, was most definitely not a cat. Moreover, most humans should've run away by now and Dylan wasn't like most humans either.

'_I'm Mew, silly!' _The voice ended with a giggle again. The pink creature, now identified as Mew, put both its forepaws to its muzzle to represent giggling.

_Mew? Wait, isn't that- _Dylan's eyes widened in realization. _Mew. Pokémon number 151. Said to be the ancestor of all Pokémon. But isn't Mew fictional? A character in a franchise? Property of Nintendo?_

Contrary to what most inventors do, Dylan plays video games. A lot. A young veteran, if you will. It was one of the ways he got inspiration, anyway.

'_Nintendo? Who's that?' _ Mew's eyes beamed with curiosity. Dylan, on the other hand, slaps himself for a reality check, thinking this was just some form of lucid dreaming. Slight pain on his right cheek proved otherwise. As he was trying not to freak out yet again, the logical part of his mind was putting together pieces of a metaphorical puzzle. _That was where Mew's remark about me being smart and it asking about Nintendo came from. It was reading my thoughts. I bet it still is. The mysterious force was the use of Psychic._

Logic-solving situations calmed his mind a little. It served as a form of familiarity. Dylan loved detective games and the (for the second time) renowned Professor Layton series, second to Pokémon of course. The idea of a world of bizarre creatures interested him more than anything as a child, and the interest grew as he became a teenager. It was, however, considered boring and lame by others of the same age.

'_Hmm… Nope! Never heard of it. One second, lemme read your mind…' _Mew put both its paws on Dylan's forehead. Dylan felt something pull at his mind. It was a weird sensation – well, to Dylan, at least.

'_Let's see, Nintendo, Nintendo, Nintendo… Aha, found it! A company who sells game consoles and video games…' _Such words were not foreign to Mew, due to its curiosity(oh, the irony) and its capability for travelling, making Mew a being of trivial(to Pokémon) knowledge. _'Most popular game franchises being Mario, Call of Duty, The Legend of Zelda and… Pokémon? Wait, wait, wait, lemme search deeper…'_

Around a minute of silence later, Mew 'spoke' up. _'Ohhh… You're from another universe! Yes! My Multiverse theory is proven! Woohoo!' _Mew spun around in air to celebrate. _'But that means…' _The rest of Mew's sentence was cut off abruptly by Dylan fainting yet again, this time due to immense shock.

'_Not again… Oh well, guess I'll wait.' _An idea popped into Mew's mind. Mew smirked mischievously and rubbed its paws together. _'Meanwhile…'_

**A/N: Before you flame me for putting actual franchise names and even the name of the company which owns it into the story, remember the disclaimer up there. They have nothing to do with the story and I'm just using them due to my lack of instantaneous creativity.**

**Once again, a review is very much appreciated and flames will be ignored. Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 2: You Did WHAT?

**A/N: Before I continue the story, I would like to thank all of you for the attention given to this story. I honestly thought no one would read this in the first place, considering I just did it for fun.**

_Chapter 2: You Did WHAT!?_

Mew's POV

Hmm... I have so many to choose from... How 'bout that one? Nah, too boring... Maybe that? No, too girly... Aha! This should be perfect! Should I tell Uncle Arceus though? Hmm... Maybe later. Oh! He's waking up! I can't wait to see what he thinks about it!

Third Person View

Dylan opened his eyes groggily to see long blades of grass in front of him._ Huh, perhaps that was just a dream after all..._ Unfortunately, the pain on his right cheek, although dull, was still there and served as a reminder that everything that happened before was completely real. _Either that or I'm hallucinating very heavily as a result of the explosion._ Dylan shuddered at the thought. _Where am I anyway?_

_'Hallucinating? Why would you think of that?' _Although Dylan has heard it before, Mew's telepathy was enough to make him jump. Literally. And land on his four paws. Dylan did a double take at the subconscious thought.

Dylan turned his head to look backwards. He screamed for the second time that day. It was a new record for him, actually. Dylan wasn't easily scared. Even if he was, he normally didn't show it. Unless something big happened. Which it did.

His former human body was now covered in grey fur from head to toe... er, paw (Um.. Tail? Oh well.), with red fur acting as highlights on both his four paws and a tuft of fur which seemed to be what was left of his hair. His ears were now sharp-cornered like a cat's and closer to the top of his head, which now sported a small but pointy muzzle with a tiny black nose. His now short neck had a ring of dark grey fur that looked like a scarf. Two spiky tufts of fur were on both of his cheeks, acting as whiskers. To top it off, he now also has a tail that slightly resembled the tip of a Chinese writing brush.

Dylan's first reaction after the scream, you ask? _"What did you do to me, Mew?!"_ Right after finishing the sentence, he bit his tongue, serving as an acknowledgement-of-sorts of his new fangs. He realized quickly that he was now speaking in Poké-speech. Although he could still hear it like a human normally would, his brain now translated it automatically to English.

_'Oops, forgot about that part. And...'_ - Mew created a small pink ball of psychic power and hurled it at Dylan and to his surprise, it didn't hurt at all - _'Done. Try directing your thoughts at me.'_

_'What do you even mean by that, Me-' _Dylan widened his eyes (which were now cyan with red eyelids) in surprise as he realized that he was now using telepathy. His logical side was slightly confused. _Huh. Telepathy is supposed to be a psychic thing. Why the heck can a Zorua, a Dark-type Pokémon, use telepathy?_

Mew must've read Dylan's thoughts yet again, because it said,_ 'I don't know. Ask Uncle Arceus,'_ while shrugging. An action Dylan was probably going to miss. _'Just great. How am I supposed to get back to my home like this!?'_ Dylan laid down on the grass and covered his eyes with his new forepaws, his mind now subconsciously counting the possibility of getting back home either unscathed or as a human. Both had a range from dangerously close to zero to five or lower, considering if Mew wanted to help or not.

Unfortunately for him, Mew was only thinking about the endless amount of games it could play with Dylan. On the bright side, a certain amount of these games were to help Dylan get used to his new body. Not that he wanted to.

_'Hey, wanna play a Mew Game?'_

**A/N: I really wanted to post this chapter on the first of January, considering it was a special day and all. Real life decided to trip me. Happy New Year anyway?**

**Review if you want to, constructive criticism is accepted, feel free to correct grammatical mistakes, flames will be ignored and thank you for reading.**

**P/S: I apologize for the short chapters. And no, I am not going to make a novelization of the thirteenth movie.**


	4. Chapter 3: Let the games begin!

**A/N: I suppose a recap is in order.**

**"This will be normal speech, also known as human speech."**

**_These are thoughts, unspoken but easily heard by creatures with psychic powers. And I like mangoes. No, really._**

**_'This is a sentence spoken through telepathy. Thank you Mew for helping.'_**

**_"This is Poké-speech-"_**** *BOOM* *cough cough* Aw no, the translator exploded. Oh well, moving on...**

_Chapter 3: Let the games begin!_

_'Remind me - woah! - why am I doing this again?'_ Dylan said while dodging a flurry of weak pink balls of psychic. The two Pokémon (one old, one 'new') had been going at this for a couple of hours, and Dylan had finally caught up with the rhythm. He wasn't good at athletics, after all, and suddenly becoming a quadrupedal only worsened it. Not that psychic would hurt him now, but still. That, and Dylan knew by experience there were... interesting results to whoever got hit with one of the dreaded spheres. Said results mainly included, but not limited to, changes in the five senses. So far, Dylan had upside down vision and altered hearing (for instance, 'Zorua' in normal and Poké-speech now sounded _like_ 'Auroz' to him). This annoyed him a lot, but given his intelligence, it had only slightly affected Dylan.

_'It's for training, dummy_ (pun fully intended)_!'_ Dylan simply ignored that sentence. The hearing altering did not include telepathy (for obvious reasons), but they were training behind a bush on the roadside, so it still more-or-less affected Dylan. It was a miracle in itself that no one heard them because Mew had forgotten to put up a sound barrier. Not that Dylan could argue about it, seeing as he was still busy dodging. Minutes later, Mew finally stopped the so-called 'game' and cured Dylan, much to his relief. Well, it was more of a game to Mew's perspective, not being on the receiver's end of said 'game'._ If this is the first 'game', I can only imagine what's going to happen in the future... _Dylan thought, shuddering slightly.

_'Bad puns aside, would you like to visit Brock? After all, he was an important character in most of the seasons.'_ Mew, being the curious one, had read everything in Dylan's mind about Pokémon in his universe. That would include the anime, game and manga versions of Pokémon. Dylan was quite a big Pokémon fan, after all.

_'... I don't think I have much choice, do I?' _Dylan replied. It was more of a statement than a question.

_'Not really.' _Mew admitted. _Knew it. _Dylan simply sighed. _'I also have something special in store for your_ (abrupt - Dylan added mentally) _visit,'_ Mew stated in an oddly cheerful way. Dylan tilted his head to the right while facing Mew to indicate curiosity. _'Huh. What is it?'_

_'Well, it's sorta creepy, but everything in the anime is real. Not sure about the other versions though...'_ Dylan had already made a guess by this point. Mew continued,_ 'Well anyway, I need you to help me... er, teach Brock a lesson.' "I knew it." Dyl_an mumbled under his breath. And yes, Dylan is still capable of Poké-speech. It was deemed unnecessary by Dylan however, considering Pokémon are usually capable of understanding human speech.

Either Mew didn't hear Dylan's comment or simply ignored it. Dylan assumed it was the latter. _'I'll teleport you there right now. Oh yeah, you can use this if you want to.' _Mew gave Dylan a mallet that appeared out of nowhere. If Dylan was shocked, he didn't show it. Either that or turning into a Zorua made everything else seem boring.

_'How do you expect me to hold this?'_ Said mallet had a head that was bigger than his new size, Dylan noted grimly. It was familiar, however he couldn't put his fing- ahem, paw on it. Meanwhile, a certain Gym Leader was freaking out over her lost prized possession. She was lucky her sisters didn't dump Gym Leader duty - _I mean_ 'go on holiday'. Yep.

_'Well, you can turn into a human,' _Mew said matter-of-factly. Dylan nodded and replied, _'I considered that before, though how should I do it?' 'Easy. Since you're actually using an illusion, you just need to picture what you want to look like. Minus the tail if it's a human. The tail still stays no matter what human you turn into. You'll need something to hide the tail though... Aha! How about this?' _Mew made a big - to Dylan's new perspective anyway - jacket appear out of nowhere.

_'How did you get this?'_ Dylan asked. After all, Mew already turned a living human being into a Pokémon and he wouldn't put it past Mew to steal someone's jacket as well.

_'The donation bin.'_ Well, at least Mew did it in a less inappropriate fashion (pun unintended this time).

_'Okay then, here goes nothing...'_ Dylan jumped and spun in the air by instinct, making a flash of dark energy (which, ironically, was pretty bright) as he did so. What appeared next seemed to be a child version of Dylan himself. Why he didn't use his original body size was to cover his tail effectively with the jacket, whereas using said body size would limit his movement. Now, Dylan could hold the hammer. Not for an extended amount of time, but at least he could. _'Huh... This redefines reliving your childhood,'_ Dylan joked.

_'But Mew... I think I have a better idea...'_ Dylan said, a smirk forming on his lips. Well, being an inventor (and a gamer), Dylan sometimes had the craziest of ideas that shouldn't even be remotely possible. In his own universe at least. Here, the possibilities were almost endless. With Mew's help, of course._ Brock would never see this coming..._

**A/N: Try guessing where this is heading... Muahahahahaha...**

**Reviews are very appreciated, constructive criticism is accepted, feel free to correct any grammatical errors, flames will be ignored and thank you for reading.**

**P/S: I know I'm repeating myself, but it's needed.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Annoying One

**A/N: IT'S ALIVE!... (and yes, I said this joke before you could so that saying it in a review is useless)**

**Sorry for the... unexpected delay. But, honestly, this month was total CHAOS. That, and my only beta reader was busy so I redid this chapter so many times I can't even remember anymore. Enough about me, enjoy.**

_Chapter 4: The Annoying One_

_Put this here, and... Done!_

After some preparation (and returning the hammer to its rightful owner), the plan was ready. Mew didn't interrupt Dylan with a 'game', much to Dylan's relief. On the other hand- er, paw(then again, he was using an illusion), Dylan was considering asking Mew wherever it got all these materials from. Mew said it got them from the recycle bin, but who in their right mind tosses a perfectly fine Pokéball? _'__Well, wish you luck!'_ That was all Mew said before teleporting Dylan without any warning whatsoever. Needless to say, Dylan was caught off guard.

Next thing he knew, he was standing in front of the Pewter City Gym. _Well, that was an... interesting experience. _Sure, he had tried teleportation before, but using psychic and science had different results (which will be left up to your own imagination).

Now holding a self-made 'Pokéball' in his right hand, Dylan went through the door. Before his eyes was the Gym Leader of Pewter City - Brock. Also known as the target by Dylan, but that isn't important. For now.

_'I came to challenge the Gym Leader!' _Dylan 'shouted', lip-syncing to his own telepathy. The human form, no matter how convincing, is just an illusion, so had he spoken normally, it would be heard by the human ear as a series of Pokémon sounds. Best case scenario, he gets put in a hospital for mentals. Worst case scenario, he gets caught by a abusive/'collection' Trainer. Granted, there are Pokémon that can speak English without using telepathy, but the chances of meeting one are one in eight trillion, assuming you're in the Pokémon universe, of course.

"Well, you've come to the right place. I assume you only have one Pokémon?" Brock said, referring to the 'Pokéball' in Dylan's right hand. Ah, the wonders of assumption.

_'Yes.'_ Dylan replied. He technically wasn't lying, said Pokémon was himself. The 'Pokéball', however... Well, let's just say it was a wonderful fusion between machinery and Mew's psychic abilities abused to the extreme. Or so Mew said. Dylan wasn't sure. What he was sure of though, was what would happen.

Hearing their short conversation, the referee took his place beside the field. "This will be a one-on-one Pokémon battle between the Gym Leader Brock and...?"

_'Dylan. No more, no less.' _Dylan replied, seeing no reason to reveal his full name.

However, something clicked in Dylan's mind. _Brock shouldn't be here! Unless... Time travel? Really, Mew?! I thought that was Celebi's job! _Dylan could've sworn he heard Mew giggling as he thought this.

The referee arched an eyebrow at Dylan before disregarding it as paranoia. "Very well. This will be a one-on-one Pokémon battle between the Gym Leader Brock and the challenger Dylan. Now let the battle," the referee paused for dramatic effect, "begin!" _Not really_, Dylan thought.

Brock's POV (around the time this chapter started)

I've got to say, there are very few challengers lately ever since I came back from the Orange Islands. I wonder why Professor Ivy told me to come back here... Oh well, I think I should close down the Gym and prepare for tomorrow-

_'I came here to challenge the Gym Leader!'_

Huh, just in time. Seems like he's just a feisty kid. In a good way. I could've sworn something was weird when he shouted though... Must be my imagination.

Third Person View(back to the present)

As Dylan finished his thought, the referee suddenly fell down to the ground. And slept. You may now guess who was responsible.

Dylan threw the 'Pokéball' as a 'thud' sound could be heard in the referee's direction. The device popped opened to reveal... glasses. That went straight for Brock's head. It was Brock's turn to be caught off guard. Even though a lot of unexpected things happened in his journey with Ash, nothing could've prepared him for what happened next. And that was saying something, because he _is_ a Gym Leader after all.

"What the... I can't get it off!" Brock said while making a futile attempt of getting the glasses off. He didn't notice earphones were already stuck inside his ears, which were why the glasses were not coming off. Upon closer inspection, you could see that these glasses weren't normal glasses. A shade of grey was visible in the lenses, which, if you knew your technology well, was a screen.

Music started playing in his ears as the glasses showed a weird moving picture. Everything was in squares, like something straight out of a arcade video game. So did the sound, which had a cheery and upbeat tune. The picture had a black background with white squares moving from right to left, resembling outer space.

The most noticeable feature of the moving picture, however, was a grey cat. Said cat would've been normal if it didn't have a pop tart for a body and rainbows appearing behind it. Might I add at this point that if you really thought of all these details in your head in a few seconds, you could be considered a very fast thinker.

The earphones proceeded to play the most annoying song on Dylan's universe. On a six hour loop. Fortunately for Brock, the glasses would come off as soon as it ended. During the confusion, Dylan went out to put a note on the front door of the Gym that read, "Gym Leader is busy. Come back later. -Anonymous" Dylan started to snicker. _I ca__n see the headlines..._

"Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya..."

Suddenly, Arceus. No, really. Arceus.

Dylan opened his mouth to say something but decided not to because how ironic it was.

Dylan broke his fainting record for the second time that day.

**A/N: I know it's short for such a long wait, but writing more could end in an awkward ending. Also, the lyrics I found for the song(if you could call it one) spells "Nyan" instead of "Nya", so I'm technically not ripping it off. Technically.**

**I personally think this chapter sucked.**

**Anyway, reviews and constructive criticisms are greatly appreciated, feel free to correct any mistakes and thank you for reading.**

**P/S: Free internet cookie if you can guess where this is going.**


End file.
